A multiple-function printer copier machine, i.e., a document printer, copier, scanner, and facsimile (hereinafter “multifunction device”), can perform a number of simultaneous tasks initiated at the device itself, or via a work station and/or routed from a plurality of remote network locations. In some instances, a central multifunction device shared by at least two separate network locations has proven to be an effective asset in office environments to reduce monetary costs associated with setting up individual multifunction devices at each network location, conserve space that would otherwise be used by multiple work stations supporting individual multifunction devices, and save time associated with the individual maintenance of a number of multifunction devices.
Malfunctions in the operations of a multifunction device do, on occasion occur, leading to inconvenience for the users sharing the single multifunction device. For example, when a shared device becomes inoperable due to a malfunction, the various jobs submitted during the downtime must be queued until the malfunction is remedied. Because multifunction devices are appreciated for their achieving rapid delivery times for task commands, the back-up foremost causes frustrations to the persons that are unable to easily identify and correct the malfunction.
In some, but not all circumstances, the aforementioned malfunction is fault-driven, i.e., they are caused by a part in need of repair or replacement. The multifunction device generally includes multiple consumable parts, e.g., duplex document handling rolls, fuser modules, paper feed rolls, ink cartridges, and the like, which are capable of being replaced on site by the typical user. In certain instances, the malfunction may not be immediately remedied, as various internal parts must be repaired or replaced by a visiting technician, in which case costs associated with decreased productivity and lost time are incurred by the entity utilizing such a multifunction device.
In certain instances, a customer of a multifunction device can tinker with the system if a source of the malfunction is easily identifiable and/or accessible, such as, for example, a print media jam in the print media path. Existing multifunction devices oftentimes include step-by-step, illustrated instructions directed toward the manner in which a customer may clear such a jam. There are other instances, however, which specifically require the presence of a certified service engineer at the multifunction device, one whom is particularly skilled in identifying and solving malfunctions. One example of such an instance is for part replacement. Service technicians are specially trained in removal of expired, faulty, and irreparable parts for replacement with new parts. Unfortunately, the identification of the part requiring replacement may not be ascertainable until such time as the service technician has physical access to the multifunction device. Once identified, the service technician may exacerbate the downtime by not having a replacement part readily at hand.